The invention resides in a guide arrangement with a combined deceleration and acceleration arrangement disposed in a carrier housing.
DE 10 2006 058 639 A1 discloses a combined deceleration and acceleration arrangement. This arrangement is screwed onto a guide structure before assembly of a furniture piece and is then installed in the furniture piece. With a later assembly, the guide arrangement first needs to be uninstalled.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a guide arrangement which can be easily installed without problems.